


The Balls Are In Our Court

by ThatLowkeyHipster



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Consensual Underage Sex, Dominance, Eventual Smut, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I actually have a hard time writing angst, Kagami is softer on Oikawa than Iwaizumi is, M/M, Manga & Anime, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, This story will most likely suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLowkeyHipster/pseuds/ThatLowkeyHipster
Summary: This is a fanfiction based on characters from completely different worlds, AND completely different animes.Have you ever heard of Kagami Taiga, from Kuroko No Basuke and Oikawa Tooru,  from Haikyuu? Well if you're interested in there's two characters lives separately, imagined what it would be like if they met?Oikawa Tooru the prince of Aoba Johsai and the Grand King of the Court, paired with none other than Kagami Taiga, the light of the Dynamic Duo of Seirin?I'm a fan and this is fiction.-Sugawara out!





	1. Seirin High

The wind bristled through all the leaves in the cherry blossom trees, leaving a crunchy noise underneath each and everyone's shoes.   
The leaves scattered across the high schools' courtyard like a colorful vibrant rug. The school opened up to new students and to the public like a long corridor.

Students and citizens alike continue to wipe drops of sweat from their foreheads.   
Today is Seirin High's opening recruitment festival.

A brooding male with the height of 190cm (6'3") walked through the corridor like a courtyard. As he passed, he towered over, freshman girls and boys. They looked up at him in terror, as his broad shoulders nearly blocked out the sunlight and the expression he wore was unreadable. The male tended to look straight ahead instead of around or down, which caused him to bump into multitudes of people.   
He didn't notice the boy who was trying to get his attention until he ran into him.

The tall boy looked down at the small male and nodded his head in apology, but instead of simple pleasantries being exchanged, the other countered him with a question.   
"Do you play basketball?"

The young man had no distinguishing features, but he resembled that of a cat. He had light brown hair and wore the Seirin High school uniform. A beautiful black blazer, lined with a light blue, covering a white button down and black slacks to match. If you didn't bump into him, he was basically undetectable.

The Seirin High student escorted him to a small table outside the school. Sitting down at the table was a raven-haired high-school student with the same uniform on. Next to him was a female, with short, almost strawberry blonde hair that fit the curve of her face. She had two small black clips, that kept her hair out of her face. They both looked up at the smaller male, then back at the tall one.   
The taller male looked down at both of them, he for some reason had the cat looking boy in his hand lifting him just inches above the ground. 

The raven-haired boy wore glasses and he pushed them upwards on the bridge of his nose. He looked at the taller boy and smiled.

"Why are you carrying him like that?" he simply said.

The expression on the male's face was unreadable, but he had to be thinking. The girl looked back and forth at all three males without moving from her chair strategically placed, to align with the chair on the other side.  
The taller male lets him go and sat in the chair across from them.   
"What's your name?" the female finally spoke.   
"Kagami Taiga." Kagami looked at the female, with no expression. She studied him carefully without saying anything.   
"Do you play basketball?" she spoke again this time swiftly.

"For about 2 years." He replied almost immediately.

The cat male look-alike gets up and eyed the two while sneaking around them to talk to the glasses boy.

"Hey Hyuga, why are they being so serious?" he whispered.

"Shinji, you know Aida takes her role very seriously." Hyuga looked down as if he has spoken words of wisdom, and nodded. Causing him to push up on his glasses again.

No one seemed to notice the recruitment form that Aida slid to Kagami, but he walked away without saying anything.

* * *

Kagami looked into the mirror of the high school bathroom. His dark black roots and red trimmings getting longer as time passes. His skin, already dark enough becoming tanner. His face even sharper and defined. His eyebrows split towards the end, he ran a hand through the thickness of his hair. And played with the ring, attached to a chain at his neck. His deep red eyes staring back at him, he glanced down and sighed.

* * * 

All the first years were lined up in the Seirin High gym, Kagami Taiga, essentially towering over each and every other male in the lineup. A few boys down, you could hear the whispering of two first years talking about the appearance of their potential new manager. 

"The manager is kinda cute, right?" One average looking male said, his head was bald but still growing out.  
The other male as average looking as well, but he had a full head of light brown hair.   
"Yeah, but she could be a little cuter." The males were both instantly hit in the back of the head by Hyuga. He stood behind them in a plain green tee, while all the others wore white. He quietly told them to shut up, and crossed his arms. At this moment Aida began speaking. "I'm Riko Aida, and starting today I'll be your new coach!" The boys' jaws dropped in surprise and a loud, 'WHatttt?' Expelled from their mouths. The two boys pointed to a quiet old man sitting in a chair in the corner and asked. "It's not him?" they both exclaimed. Riko calmly explained to them that that was their adviser for the basketball club. A roaring, 'Ehhhhhhh!' escaped each and everyone's mouth. After all the boys were down exclaiming, Aida stood in front of them, proudly and spoke aloud. 

"Now take off your shirts!" Aida shouted at all the young males. They all looked around with puzzled expressions. But did so without question. The room was silent for a while because Aida began to pace around the line of young boys, eyeing their feeble forms and body structure. Shinji couldn't help but nudge Hyuga and have him explain everything to the first years, who not only looked puzzled now but terrified. 

"Right, I guess I forgot to explain, Aida has been studying the male body, and can simply read your bodies statistics just by looking at your bare male figure. She used to accompany her father to work, who was a sports trainer. She picked up the skill at a very young age and is quite adept at what she does. Which is why we trust her to be our coach." Hyuga said as if that all made sense. The only one that seemed to understand was Kagami. Once Aida reached Kagami her jaw dropped and she stared absently at his abs. It seemed that she was shocked. Aida herself felt everything she knew flew out the window. She couldn't comprehend how a 1st-year high school student could have such physical ability. It's as if he'd already he reached his full potential in some articulate abilities. 

"What?" Kagami simply said after being stared at for so long.   
"Hey, Coach you evaluated all of them, Kagami was the last one, stop dazing off!" Confusion flashed across the females face, as she looked down at the clipboard she held. "Really, it says here, we have another 1st year...is Kuroko here?" Aida turned her head. 

"Well, I guess it's time to start prac-"

"Um, excuse me, I'm Kuroko." A short, pale, light blue haired male stepped up in front of the line to stand in front Aida. A shock looked appeared on the females face. Kuroko still had his shirt on and gave the female a blank expression, the males' bright blue pools, for eyes stared deeply into Aida. He was slightly taller than her, but his height was nothing compared to Kagami's or even Hyuga's. "Kuroko Tetsuya." Everyone looked puzzled and concerned. 'You're Kuroko from the Generation of Miracles?" Hyuga, Shinji, and all asked in unison. 

Teiko Junior High School Basketball Club. A super strong school with more than 100 club members, boasting several successive championship wins. But even within that glorious history, there is still a team that can without fail be called the "strongest" - a generation of five players with talents that you would see once every ten years called the "Generation of Miracles." 

 

"Did you even play in games?" asked Hyuga shocked. Kuroko looked over at him. "Yeah, I played in a few." 

"Right, uh take off your shirt." Like all the others Aida began evaluating his stats. Once finished, she noticed that his stats were uncharacteristically low and that he was already close to his limit. 

Aida quickly set practice into motion.

* * *

Later in the evening, Kagami can be seen shooting hoops, in a neighborhood basketball court. The sun is long gone, and the moon is shining brightly in the sky. Stars scattered the night sky, and each one seemed to shine brighter than the other.   
As Kagami was making a shot, his vision suddenly blurred, and he missed the shot. In its place was Kuroko who caught the ball with his pale white hands.

"What are you doing here?" Kagami asked as he opened his hands for a pass.

"What are you doing here?" Kuroko retorted while throwing the ball.

"Just practicing," Kagami said swiftly, dribbling the ball between him and the ground.

Kuroko made it known to him, that he wanted to see Kagami's skills more closely. In doing so, Kagami expressed the same curiosity. They played a few rounds and Kagami ultimately decided that Kuroko sucks at basketball. Kuroko, on the other hand, realizes that Kagami might be what just he's looking for.

Back at Teiko Junior High Kurorko is what is known as a phantom sixth man. His role at Teiko was to support all the other players by being their shadow, and in turn, they were his light. He supported them, by being essentially invisible to their opponents, the team was known as the "generation of miracles" then used their own special abilities to bring home the gold.

Kuroko, now at Seirin High, has found his new light.

* * *

Later, Kagami and Kuroko stop by a burger joint called Magi Burger.   
This place is famous for its burgers, dates, and quick bites to eat. People will travel all over Japan just to try their food. Kagami approaches the counter, and when he returns he's carrying back with him, a mountain of burgers. This is because the male has so much stamina and body mass that he has to maintain in order to keep his physical abilities and because he has the belly of a horse.

When Kagami returned to the table, he slid inside the booth across from Kuroko. Kuroko looked upwards at the mountain of burgers with his bright blue eyes but said nothing.  
Kuroko sipped on the drink he had gotten when Kagami was gone.   
They sat there quietly for a while before exchanging any words. As Kagami was about to speak. The boys heard shrill squealing from what they assumed could be girls.   
Their eyes shot towards the sounds and noticed a huddle of girls standing by the door of Magi Burger.   
The only thing they could see over the crowd of girls is the head of a male with chocolate brown hair, and deep brown piercing eyes. This guy made Kagami's skin crawl. As he continued to watch, he absent-mindedly took another bite of the burger in his hand.

Next to the tall brunette was a short raven-haired boy, they both wore white tracksuits lined with the prettiest teal color in it. It was obvious they play sports.   
A broody voice could be heard over the noise.  
"This place better is good, if you made us come all the way down here for nasty food, trashykawa, I'm gonna punch you." Although, the statement sounded like a threat the male actually pushed him. Right on his shoulder. The brunette rubbed his shoulder lightly and patronized the shorter male.

"Meanie Iwa-chan~!" After he said the male bent down to the ladies slightly and whispered something inaudible to anyone nearby.   
The girls cleared a path for them right down the middle of the huge huddle.

They walked up to the counter and ordered.

"Name for the order?" The cashier said at the counter.   
"Oikawa Tooru." The brunette said smugly. The cashier seemed to drool at the sight of him.  
The women handed him his receipt and whispered a quiet thank you.   
Oikawa took the receipt and nodded to her.

Oikawa and the other made their way to a clear table. They sat down and began talking about volleyball tactics, for their teams next game.

The brunette traced his finger across the stained wooden table, tapping on it and whispering to his companion. His once care-free, easy going attitude changed as well as the aura around him.   
"You see Iwaizumi, if we hold our position here-" His sentence trailed off, and it seemed like he was getting increasing lower as he continued, but Iwaizumi nodded his head in response, as he understood.   
"I see, these are pretty good you should run them by coac-"

"Oikawa Tooru. Your order his ready." This finally knocked Kagami and Kuroko from their trance, but they kept their eyes fixed on the shorter male who got up to collect their meals.

Iwaizumi returned to their table with a mountain of burgers just like Kagami. This shook Kagami and he squeezed a little too hard on his drink. Making it spill everywhere, he grunted and looked around for napkins, but there weren't any at the table.  
Oikawa got up from both and collected some straws for him and Iwaizumi. Kagami stalked over to the self-help station and reached for the napkins without paying attention. He felt something that felt quite soft, he grabbed onto what he assumed were a ton of napkins. Once he pulled at it, and it didn't budge, he turned around and looked at his hand. There was a pale white hand inside his. Without letting go the tanned male, looked up and noticed Oikawa attached to his hand. A very light blush spread across his face.

"You should take a boy, out to dinner first," Oikawa spoke first, a smug smile pulled at his lips before he turned it into a gut-crunching, heartwarming smile that almost melted Kagami to his feet.   
Kagami managed a smile. "I'm sorry. I zoned out."

"Don't apologize," Oikawa responded quickly, the smile dropping into a small smirk.

Kagami pulled his hand back as fast as he possibly could, but Oikawa pressed the hand that Kagami was held previously, on Kagami's firm forearm.

"I like a man who makes the first move." He winked, then walked back to his table with Iwaizumi.

Kagami stood puzzled at the self-help station for a moment before recovering himself. He felt eyes on him as he stood there. This time he checked that he was grabbing actual napkins before attempting to return to his table. He kept his eyes trained on his feet until the moment he was passing Oikawa's table, he felt a moment of weakness when he looked up and locked eyes with Oikawa. Iwaizumi followed Oikawas gaze, and soon enough they were both staring at Kagami. Iwaizumi had a different expression on his face than Oikawa, almost disturbed. Kagami's burning red eyes looked quickly at Oikawa who mouthed the words 'call me' before returning to his conversation with the shorter male. Kagami quickly paced back to his table, he slid into the booth across from Kuroko. Who he ironically forgot was still there. He started swallowing down his mountain of burgers before he knew he shoved too much in his mouth that he started choking. A loud cough bellowed through him and his airways were clear.

 

Kagami looked outside the window, the moon hung higher in the sky, The stars seemed to shine brighter through the window than they did outside. Kagami sighed at the sight of the endless stars. Possibly wishing he could be the one to shine brighter. 

Kuroko and Kagami are walking through the streets when Kuroko stops him by the crosswalk. He turns around quickly. Kuroko's expression was simply unreadable. "Uh, Kuroko you good?"

"I want you to be my light?" he finally said.

"Is this some kind of confession? You're cute and all, but I'm not interested."

"No Kagami." Kuroko began to explain that the reason he wasn't part of the generation of miracles because he was known as something as "the phantom sixth man" he described his role as a shadow for the member of Teiko Junior High. Kagami seemed to understand Kuroko's explanation. He simply nodded and said, "I will be your light."


	2. The Setter

It was cold this evening, but the warmth clung to their bodies, comfortably in their tracksuits.

Iwaizumi stalked slowly beside Oikawa. He was grumpy, it was ridiculous that he went along with Oikawa ideas. The restaurant was 3 hours away from the Miyagi Prefecture!

(For anyone confused Seirin and Aoba Johsai is located in different places in Japan. I could lie and say they're in the same place, but that's too easy.)

"Awwww, come on Iwa-chan! Don't be mad!" The brunette clung to the shorter male by the neck resting his long arms, along with the foundation of the other broad shoulders. For a moment Oikawa allowed his arms to linger on Iwa's arms. His fingers outlining the males' muscles, bulging through his tracksuit blazer.  "Wow, Iwa-chan you've been working out!"

"Well, you see, my captain works his team to the bone!" Iwa slapped the brunette's head a little hard. In the process, Oikawa's hands slid off of him, which made him a little more comfortable. The expression on his face not ever flinching as they continued to walk to the station.

"Ouch, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't touch me so much, Daichi's territorial." Iwaizumi said with a passing glance. Dusting off his shoulder as if Oikawa left dirt there.

"But you like it~" Oikawa teased.

A very, very small blush hit Iwa's cheeks. Then he proceeded to hit Oikawa again in the same place.   
Making Oikawa cry out and rub his head. They walked like that to the rest of the station.

***

The train ride was long, but both Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn't seem to mind. Iwaizumi, rode stiffly all the way there, once they finally got off the train Iwaizumi almost kissed the ground. Stretching every crevice of his body.

He couldn't help when a smile spread across his face. In the corner of Iwaizumi's eye. He saw Kyoutani Kentarou, one of his beautiful boyfriends.

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked up to him, Kyoutani beamed up at Iwaizumi but his expression didn't falter. And his face looked angry. But you could tell by the way he looked at Iwaizumi he was happy, practically wagging an imaginary tail. Iwaizumi looked at him, for a moment he almost pressed a kiss to the eager face, but he decided against it since Oikawa was nearby.

And Kyoutani wasn't a fan of public displays of affection.

"What are you doing here, babe? " Iwaizumi bubbled with happiness.

Kyoutani looked over at the passing citizens, avoiding eye contact. "I wanted to make sure you got home okay."

"That's so cute!" Oikawa burst out. Iwaizumi had almost forgotten he was there. Iwa slowly turned to face him and gave him the biggest glare he could possibly muster.

"...Oh did I ruin the moment? I'm sorry Iwa-chan! Anyone wanna walk me home?" It was silent between the boy, they just looked off into the distance ignoring Oikawa. "You guys are mean! Fine I'll walk by myself."

Both boys shrugged and headed off in the opposite direction.

Kyou and Iwa walked for a bit, they were silent before anyone said anything. Iwa was the first to speak up.

"I know we're outside, but can I hold your hand?" Iwa gave a nervous chuckle.

Kyou visibly looked around before reaching for Iwa's hand.

Iwaizumi smiled without saying anything. He knew that would make the male more comfortable.

"Did you have a good time?" Kyoutani asked in the quiet of the night.

"Mmm." Iwaizumi hummed in affirmation.

"That's good. Daichi and I missed you today." There was some hidden meaning in the blonde male's voice.   
The blonde's hair shined even brighter in the dark, which made the shaved black parts nearly impossible to see.

"Is that so?" Iwaizumi asked, not really expecting an answer. "I'll have to make it up to you guys."

They kept walking in a comfortable silence, Kyoutani got closer and closer to Iwaizumi as the walk went on, practically walking on top of him.

Iwaizumi snaked a hand around the male's waist, wanting to maintain the closeness. Kyoutani gave a small protest of lost touch when he let go, but stiffened slightly when he felt the male hand on his side.

Iwaizumi loved to trace tiny circles on the sides of Kyoutani's abdomen because he knew it gave him goosebumps.

"Iwaizumi if you keep doing that you're gonna get me worked up." Kyoutani glared at him slightly. Iwaizumi turned him so that they were facing one another.

Iwa couldn't help but press a kiss onto Kyou's plump lips. Iwaizumi's claimed the others mouth with his leaving them both breathless. Kyou's eyes fluttered slightly before he was able to reel in some sense. He paused for a moment looking around and then pushed Iwaizumi on his shoulder. The raven-haired male just chuckled happily, as he laid an arm around Kyou's shoulders.  
The continued to walk in silence for a bit. When Kyou offered up quiet chit-chat.

"Was the food good? Oikawa-san sure pulled you out really far, " he questioned.

"Awe, are you jealous?" Iwaizumi purred. Kyoutani stiffened, and a blush came across his face.

"Well, Daichi's and I knew you didn't have a late practice this afternoon, so we thought maybe we could hang out. I kinda miss him." Kyoutani looked out at the water, a bullet train zooming pass them as the walked.

It was silent shortly after his statement.

But it's as if Daichi Sawamura knew that he was being spoken about because Kyoutani's phone began to ring loudly into the night.

It startled Both Kyou and Iwa, and Kyou swiftly pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"Hello," he said simply. You could tell there was a hint of happiness.

"What are you doing?" Daichi asked happily. He was throwing a volleyball into the air with one hand and holding the phone to his ear with the other.

"I just picked up Iwaizumi from the station." Kyoutani cleared his throat and handed the phone over to Iwaizumi.   
The male took the device graciously.

"Hey, Daichi." The words seemed to roll off his tongue with a hidden meaning behind it. And Daichi caught on.

As the ball was falling, he caught it with his hand and snuggled it under his arm. A blush managing to touch his cheeks ever so slightly.

"Hi, Iwa." He managed to choke out.

You could tell who the powerhouse was in this relationship.

"What are you up to?" Iwa chirped maintaining a calm down.  
Iwaizumi pulled Kyoutani closer to him, so he could continue to rub up and down his sides.

"Nothing much, just tossing the ball around." He said casually.

"I've been thinking about you." Iwaizumi said in a breath.

Kyoutani visibly stiffened, as he felt Iwa's hand slide into his jacket. Continuing casually to trace circles around his lower back this time.

The cold night clung to Iwa's fingertips, which have Kyoutani goosebumps.

"I-i've been thinking about you too." He said basically stuttering the whole sentence out. He was so confused. He was mainly cool and collected but for some reason when it came to Iwaizumi he lost all peace of mind.   
"The three of us should get together some time. Hang out." The male looked up to the sky as he said that. Pulling Kyoutani even closer to him, it seemed like an oddly possessive action.

"Yeah? I'd love to. Are you guys free this weekend?"  
Sawamura couldn't help but clutch the phone harder by his ear. He sat up quickly in his full-sized bed. Crinkling the duvet. Iwaizumi looked over at Kyou. "You free to chill with Daichi this weekend?" Without looking up, Kyoutani nodded gently. The cold air seemed to blow past the both of them swiftly which made them both want to hurry. 

Iwaizumi offered to walk him to his home, but the blonde insisted on walking him home. Like a protective puppy. 

"...Iwa just let him do it." Daichi injected now on speaker. "I'm kinda jealous you guys are together without me." 

"There's no need to be babe-" Iwa and Kyou chirped in unison, all three males began to bubble with laughter. 

***

Kyoutani and Iwaizumi walked quietly, hand in hand, the rest of the way. Once they got to the door of Iwaizum's apartment Kyou blushed the same way he always did when he walked him home. Because Iwa always asked the same quest-

"Wanna come inside?" Iwaizumi said, followed by a wide smile.

"No," Kyoutani replied quickly. "I need to get home." At that point, Kyou closed his eyes the same way he always did when Iwa asked because just as he suspected Iwaizumi would do, he gave him a wonderful goodbye kiss. 

Completely forgetting about Oikawa. 

***

Once Oikawa got through the front door, his mother was already calling for him. 

"Tooru! Welcome home!" she chirped from the kitchen. "Come into the kitchen, let's chat!" There's only one person that could convince of basically anything and that was his mother. 

He carried his bag with him, into the kitchen and set it down by the dining room table.

"So Tooru, how was your day?" His mother asked, while peeling potatoes, her tone was painfully obvious. 

"It was pretty good." Oikawa pulled out his glasses from his gym bag while his mother wasn't looking. He pressed them to his face liked he done, time and time again. The action was familiar to him. Just like this conversation he was about to enter with his mother. It was always the same batch of questions his mother would ask, after Tooru got back from a 'date' as she called it, with Iwaizumi.

"Did you and Iwaizumi enjoy yourselves? You guys sure went pretty far this evening." His mother was now, working her way into cutting the potatoes she had previously peeled. The question slithered off her tongue like a snake, making a hissing noise as it floated into Tooru's eardrums.

"Iwaizumi... and I, had a wonderful time," Oikawa stated bluntly. "I hit on a guy thereto, it was cute." It flowed out before Oikawa could catch it, he smiled at the thought and fiddled with the cup sitting atop the counter. He rested his chin in his palm while silence filled the room. His mother was seemingly unable to respond. Before long, Oikawa broke from his small trance. "You prepping for dinner tomorrow?" He perked up.

"Yeah." Was all she was able to choke up. She dove into her food prep, leaving Oikawa to himself. For a moment Oikawa was going to offer to help, but he decided against it because she would have turned him down anyway. He grabbed his gym bag throwing it over his shoulder, making his way upstairs. 

He slid into his room stealthy trying to avoid any noise. Stepping around creaky floorboards, and squeaky door hinges. The male relaxed visibly once his bedroom door was closed. A short click could be heard from behind him, the sound of him locking his door. He set his gym bag against the edge of his bed and fell onto it with a 'plop'.  His face became hot as he exhaled deeply into the duvet on his bed. A little too quickly, it was becoming difficult to breathe with much resistance Oikawa lifted himself up, waiting for a moment in a push-up position before kneeling and getting off the bed. 

He made his way over to his desk, pulling his gym bag along with him. He pushed it onto the desk, sitting in the chair quick enough that is begun to spin. He stopped it abruptly by grabbing his desk. He pulled out the papers from his bag and begun working on them almost as if they were the most important thing in the world, to Tooru at least. He always took his school work and class work so seriously and once he was in it, he was in it. 

 

Time seemed to pass slowly, for Oikawa crashing down on the last problem, he took a deep breath and finished. It was only about, 1 AM. Oikawa felt himself relax and he took off his glasses plopping down on the bed face first, he was out like a light.

***

Kagami shuffled home, after leaving Kuroko. He entered his apartment and flipped the switch on the side of the front door. There was a sort of chime that rang as he opened the door, He sighed physically, setting his gym bag down so he could pull his shoes off. He carried his bag into this room, where he began to clear out all his pockets. He started with his pants pockets, pulling out little sheets of paper, a few coins here and there. He moved up to her jacket pocket, where he found receipts, some money and a piece of paper he didn't recognize. When he flipped it around and notice there was a logo on it. It was the logo for Magi Burger when he eyed the little card slipped his notice a number scribbled on the bottom. "Oikawa Tooru (xxx) xxx-xxxx. Oikawa Tooru...that sounds-" quickly as if the moment was replaying in his head, he flashbacked to earlier this evening. The boy with the soft brown hair, his slender back, and the sultry voice that sent chills down his back.

Oikawa got up from the booth and collected some straws for him and Iwaizumi. Kagami stalked over to the self-help station and reached for the napkins without paying attention. He felt something that felt quite soft, he grabbed onto what he assumed were a ton of napkins. Once he pulled at it, and it didn't budge, he turned around and looked at his hand. There was a pale white hand inside his. Without letting go the tanned male, looked up and noticed Oikawa attached to his hand. A very light blush spread across his face.

"You should take a boy, out to dinner first," Oikawa spoke first, a smug smile pulled at his lips before he turned it into a gut-crunching, heartwarming smile that almost melted Kagami to his feet.   
Kagami managed a smile. "I'm sorry. I zoned out."

"Don't apologize," Oikawa responded quickly, the smile dropping into a small smirk.

Kagami pulled his hand back as fast as he possibly could, but Oikawa pressed the hand that Kagami was held previously, on Kagami's firm forearm.

"I like a man who makes the first move." He winked, then walked back to his table with Iwaizumi.

The recollection made Kagami's whole body shake. A blush came across his face when realized he didn't even notice with the male was able to slip the paper in. It was crazy to think that, a male such as his stature should hit on him so easily. Not like there was anything wrong with that. Kagami thought. For a moment, everything seemed calm and then Kagami started sweating. "Well, should I call him...what no? That's dumb." After that, he closed his mouth and sat on the bed, realizing he was crazy because he was talking to himself. He pressed a hand to his chin, in a thinking position rubbing it slightly. He couldn't decide right now. The male walked out of his bedroom, setting the card on his nightstand before leaving. He prepared some sleeping clothes and headed for the bathroom, he showered watching his hair and body, while sitting on the stool. He prepped the bath ahead of time. He slowly stepped into the bathtub, he sighed with relief and content with the warmth covered his entire body. Fighting the prickling cold that was once there. His skin warmed up quickly and Kagami relaxed into the bath.

Afterward, the male dried off and dressed up, a loud yawn escaped his mouth and he made his way to his bed. He gave his hair another quick drying with the towel, to make sure he didn't fall sleep with it wet. He didn't want to get sick or to have to deal with it tomorrow. Kagami simply laid down, the light off, plugging his home in, in the dark and falling asleep atop his blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry! I know I didn't say anything about there being poly relationships, but I just got inspired. I'm gonna try and upload regularly on Wednesdays but don't hold me to it!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a fan and this is fiction.
> 
> -Sugawara out!


	3. Something New

He blinked awake. The sun shining down into his eyes. He cursed at himself, how did Oikawa talk him into removing his curtains.

"It promotes a positive attitude! Iwa-chan! Since you're always so grumpy."

"Who isn't grumpy in the morning?" He thought as he stretched out his arms and back. A groan escaped the surface of his lip. His muscles contracted and pulled as he felt a jolt of pain and pleasure from the stretch. He scratched the back of his head, allowing his legs to press off the comfort of his bed. He walked to his bedroom door and paled once he opened it.

He smelled, a sweet succulent scent eroding from downstairs it filled his nostrils and sent shivers down his spine. He knew the only reason, breakfast would be cooking is because they had a guest and the only guest that was willing to enter Iwaizumi's home was none other than-

Oikawa Tooru.

A scoff echoed from Iwaizumi's voice. He pulled down on the shirt he was wearing so it fits more comfortably on his shoulders. Slouching slightly, and stalking quietly Iwaizumi walked up to Tooru and hit the side of his head, and before he was about to curse at him he looked at his mother and smiled.

"What are you doing here, Trashykawa?" He knew nicknames were not off limits, even with his mother in the room. Iwa made his way to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice. He reached over his mother to get a glass from the drying rack. He poured the orange juice in the class. 

Quickly working his way around the kitchen, putting the orange juice away. 

"Ow Iwa-chan! That hurt! A-and what does it look like I'm doing here, I'm making breakfast!" he said triumphantly. The male gave him a second look, noticing his hair was pinned back and he had an apron wrapped tightly around his waist. He looked over at his mother as, noticing she had the same features as Tooru, hair pinned and apron. "So you coerced my mother into making breakfast with you?" Iwa shook his head. And his mother came around from the counter. Giving Iwa a slight pat on the back.

"Oikawa did a nice thing Hajime." his mother spoke so softly, it almost scared Iwaizumi, but he just nodded and looked over at Oikawa and gave a quiet thank you.

After breakfast had been prepared, the 3 of them ate in silence, Iwa still not dressed for school yet, and Oikawa still wearing that damn apron. He was so anxious from some reason, it really pissed him off. Quickly after breakfast, Iwa ran upstairs and grabbed his clothes and went for a shower. The shower really cooled him down. The water was warm against his skin and he was soothed by it. He washed his body and his hair, but he wasn't ready to leave the comfort of the water yet. The bathroom had become humid, and he didn't want to leave, but he knew he needed to get to school soon. He patted himself down letting out a sigh as he opened the bathroom door, and made his way to his room. Already dressed he packed his gym bag and books and settled the bag on his shoulder. 

Making his way downstairs and slipping on his shoes. He quickly kisses his mother goodbye and closed the door. 

Without Oikawa.

He started walking away, and in the moment of silence and fresh air, he could check his phone. He opened it to multiple messages from Daichi and Kyoutani, several in the group chat they created on Line and a few in private messages. 

[Blond Beauty:] "Good morning handsome, I hope you enjoyed the surprise."

[Bad Buff Badchi:] "Good morning Iwaizumi, I'm really excited to see you guys this weekend, it's making really pumped. I'm excited about everything, I hope this high last till afternoon practice."]

{Volleyball Boys}

[Bloude Beauty:] "I know how you feel Daichi, but we care about you and nothing could change that."

[Bad Buff Badchi:] " No I know, I just hate having to be separated from the two of you, you guys have no idea how much I care the both of you. I know one day, this won't matter but it's just getting to me right now."

[Blonde Beauty:] "Exactly, and until then, we will hang out this weekend, maybe even indulge ourselves."

By the way, Iwaizumi read the text, as he scrolled through his and the males' group chat, Kyoutani was hinting at something. Kyoutani was always so caring but mysterious. The thought made Iwaizumi blush. 

[Bad Buff Badchi:] "Yeah of course." You could tell by the shortness of his response that the male was embarrassed and Iwa was happy he wasn't the only one. The rest of the messages were just a few pleasantries and then goodnights, and Iwaizumi shot the group chats a quick good morning text before Oikawa finally caught up to him. Iwaizumi sighed as he heard his name being called.

"IWAAAAAA-CHANNNNNN WAIT!" Oikawa shouted as he ran after the short brunette. Iwa's bright green eyes flashed Tooru a glare as he approached. 

"Oikawa," he said with a bite to his voice. "Why did you come to my home this morning? And bother my mom, you know she's really stressed out because of work and stuff and-"

"Because Iwa-chan is always complaining about being hungry!" Tooru interrupted. " So I made sure to come over and make breakfast, so you can have even more energy for practice later!"

"I always have enough energy for practice. It's the only thing that motivates me to get up in the morning. That and seeing Kyou." The male stated it bluntly, wasn't expecting much of a reply from Tooru but he jumped when he heard him screech. "Awe! Iwa-channnn~ you're in love!"

The male stiffened at the comment, keeping his walk steady but his breathing increased. He didn't confirm nor deny Oikawa's statement, he just cleared his throat. Now that he mentioned it Iwaizumi didn't really give it much thought, Iwaizumi has never felt what it felt like to be in love. His heart goes 'ba-bump ba-bump' like in the moves and book when he's with them, was that love? Before he realized what he was doing he was already asking Tooru. "What does it mean or like what does it feel like to be in lo-"

"Maddog-chan~" Oikawa called ahead. Iwaizumi closed his mouth, stiffened and blushed all at the same time. He took a deep inhale before clearing his mind of the previous conversation. As he and Tooru approached Kyoutani a smile grew wider and wider on his face. At first, Iwaizumi was already about to plant a kiss on his cheek before he realized they were near to the school, and he had to keep in mind that Kyoutani was not a fan of PDA. 

What truly took him off guard was when Oikawa threw a hand over Kyoutani, it almost made him want to bark at him not to touch him, but he realized that would have been weird. Kyoutani was looking down at his phone whilst all this took place, he simply looked up at the obviously taller male and asked him to get off. His voice was soft, but it had aggression to it. Which Oikawa didn't seem to notice but removed his arm all the same. 

"Good morning Iwaizumi-senpai," Kyoutani looked up at him, a blush hitting his cheeks hoping no one would notice. It was a simple and proper greeting and it made Iwaizumi want to scream. 

"Good morning." he finally said. After that, the three of them started on the path. 

"Well good morning maddog-chan~," Oikawa said feeling left out.

As Oikawa expected he was ignored and Kyou continued a conversation with Iwa like he hadn't heard a thing.

"You get home okay?" Kyou asked like he didn't walk him home. "Yeah, all safe and dry." He smiled at that knowing his lover was trying to hold a normal conversation, but Iwaizumi wasn't one for subtly.

"Excited for this weekend?" He asked a teasing tone playing across his voice as he said. He allowed himself to lower before speaking so only the blonde could hear him. Iwa raised himself back up and noticed that the tips of Kyou's ears were red, that made Iwaizumi wanted to nibble on them.

"Y-yeah Daichi and I are really excited." He said, not without difficulty. 

"Do you think we could get Daichi out here all weekend?" Iwaizumi continued nonchalantly. "My mom has a conference in Yokote and then another during the week in Iwaizumi funny enough." He kept going, not realizing that the blonde has stopped paces behind him. Quickly he made his way over to his side but trying to comfort him without touching him. "Kyou what is it?"Iwa voice was slightly frantic because Kyoutani's face was red with blush.

***

Meanwhile, Daichi was sneezing up a storm, his body not cold or hot so he couldn't have been getting sick. He wiped his nose one last time before heading into the entrance gates at school. He was excited because today was the day, that the new first years started and Daichi was bubbling with energy, not just about volleyball practice but for this weekend. Getting to see Iwaizumi and Kyoutani was the best thing ever. The thought made Daichi smile

As he approached the school, he spotted a silver-headed boy that he recognized immediately as Sugawara Koshi, his for all intended purposes, his best friend and vice-captain of the volleyball team. 

"Good morning Daichi," Suga said softly, bowing to him slightly Daichi felt awkward so he had to bow back out of respect and whispered a soft good morning. "Are you excited about today? After the hassle Kageyama and Hinata gave us yesterday, things should be quite exciting." Daichi noticed that Suga looked a little tired, almost like he'd stayed up all right, or waken up very early. Daichi didn't care to mention it though. They still had a bit of time before school officially started so they made their way to the gym. It wasn't a surprise to find Hinata and Kageyama...practicing. Daichi would explain it more like arguing. 

"What is it this time?" Suga asked already approaching the pair. 

"Good morning Sugawara-san," Kageyama replied with politely and a soft bow. His hair lifting and falling as he bent down. Suga nodded quickly and motioned towards the both of them.

"Hinata and I are practicing receives..." He seemed hesitant to say that like it didn't feel right.

"Right well the 2 of you need to clean up, school is starting soon."

"Osu!" Hinata nearly shouted before starting to clean up, running around the gym picking up balls. Kageyama whispered something under his breath about not letting Hinata beat him and started picking up as well. Before they knew it, they were already sweeping closing the gym doors. 

***

School seemed to drag out. However, Daichi never lost hyped. He was excited the entire day, shaking his leg during classes. Avidly paying attention and texting Kyoutani any chance he got. He would text Iwaizumi but Iwa didn't look at his phone much during school. 

The end of school finally came around and Daichi tried to act as calmly as possible, on the walk to the gym he ran into Sugawara, he was asking if he could take care of practice about halfway through because he wanted to leave early. 

"Yeah, I don't mind. Heading to Miyagi Prefecture? Don't you wanna wait till tomorrow, spend more time?" He asked calmly. Daichi couldn't help but wonder if that was smarter, so quickly before practice and stretches he grabbed his phone to ask for a second opinion. He opened up the chat between the three of them and noticed there was already an exchange of messages. Kyoutani had stated that Iwaizumi's mom wasn't going to be home this weekend and that the two of them, Kyoutani and Daichi should stay over. This made Daichi blush, his entire face turning red and almost purple from forgetting to exhale. Sugawara ran towards him in an attempt to get practice started, when he approached him, he took a whole other route. 

"Daichi, are you okay? You're like turning purple?!?!?!" Suga looked at him frantically and Daichi let out the biggest sigh on Earth, his complexion slowly returning to normal. Quickly, he turned to Sugawara and attempted to reassure him. "Yeah Suga, I'm fine nothing wrong, just Iwaizumi invited me and Kyou to stay the weekend." He managed to get out without stuttering. At that moment Sugawara squealed which startled everyone in the gym. " It's not that big of a deal." He squeezed out. "Let's just start warm-ups, I'm still hoping you'll manage the rest of practice?" He ran out onto the court before Suga could ask any curious of prying questions. 

***

The first half of practice passed by quickly, Daichi always played hard so he was covered in sweat. He used the school showers to his advantage and made it home before dark. He started to pack a small weekend bag, in his gym bag. He had been exchanging messaged between himself and the boys since after practice. Iwaizumi somehow convinced Oikawa to leave him and Kyoutani alone, all while convincing Kyou to let Iwaizumi walk him home and let him wait for him. Daichi was texting Iwaizumi while he was packing and Iwa was waiting outside for Kyou. 

[Iwa<3:] "Are you sure you have the money for this? I can totally square you off, I am making you travel all the way down here for this. 

[BIg Buff Badchi:] I would spend all the money I had if it meant spending time with you guys, besides it's not like I'm leaving the next 2 hours. I'll be there soon, I'm leaving now. Headed to the station.]

[Iwa<3:] "Okay." was all he managed because he was caught off guard but he added a "be safe." before pushing his phone into his pocket.

Daichi's train ride was fairly quick and they all appreciated that. Kyou and Iwa fought about who should pick him up from the airport or if they should get a cab. By the end of it, Iwaizumi and Kyoutani stood outside the subway waiting for their partner. You couldn't tell looking from far away but both Iwaizumi and Kyou were excited. There brooding glares and buff exteriors, almost scared people away as they walked by. At this point, Daichi waved to them as the train slowed to a stop, he kinda let everyone who was getting off, get off before him; smiling as they exchanged pleasantries. This made Iwaizumi scoff. "How did we manage to find a man whos so polite it pisses me off..." Kyou gave a short gruff hum in response and before they knew it Daichi walked up to them. He had the biggest smile on his face, it almost spread ear to ear. Kyoutani crashed into Daichi roughly, going in for a hug. His arm's snaked around Daichi's waist and he held them there tightly. Iwaizumi shrugged and joined the hug from behind Kyou and before they knew it, they made a sandwich. Iwaizumi took Daichi's bag, even after the protest. You could tell from the way they bubbled they were radiating nothing but happiness. Everything was finally falling into place. The sun was starting to set, as they made there walk home. Laughing and joking together as if nothing was wrong in the world. And anxious for what this weekend had in store for them.

_Meanwhile_

Giving into temptation was not something Kagami was used to. He has never done something simply because the option was there. He always discussed within himself whether this decision would impact the rest of his life or not, but not tonight he grabbed the slip of paper laying atop his nightstand, he punched in the number and saved the contact. He wasn't about to just call this guy, that he met at a burger place in the city. No, he was going to shoot him a small text simply introducing and greeting.

He laid there frozen on his bed. Having absolutely no idea what to send. He had typed out many messages before deleting them all. He finally decided just to send a message and leave it at that. 

[Taiga Kagami:] "Hey, this is Kagami. I have your number because I think you gave it to me at Magi burger. I've been trying to decide what to text you all day but this is it. It's late so, goodnight.]

It was in fact late, very late and Kagami needed to go to bed. He laid his phone on the nightstand plugged it into the charger and went to bed. He wasn't expected Oikawa to reply anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited about the dynamics I have in mind for this story. I got a lot of cool idea from some of my Haikyuu pal, and I'm ready to try them out. Sorry for not uploading last week, Im a little bit of a procrastinator. Anyway, leave kudos and comment I love feedback<3
> 
> I'm a fan, and this is fiction.
> 
> -Sugawara out!


	4. Opt-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhh it took me forever to finish and write this and I'm sorry to the one reader haha. Anyway, this chapter is just a little in between with Tooru and Kagami planning to meet up, stay tuned to see them truly interact with one another.

This morning was like any other, the boy tossed and turned in his bed for a while before actually getting up. He looked up toward his ceiling and stared blankly at it. He blinked, and then he blinked again and then just about a dozen time after that before giving up and just rubbing his eyes. Oikawa threw his legs over the side of his bed, sitting up. He laughed a little at himself he was usually a bit more of a morning person. Nevertheless, this weekend he didn't have any plans or any ideas on how to spend his time. He'll probably end up doing the same thing he did every weekend like this. Practice. 

Lazily, he reached to grab his phone which was lying beside him on the charger all night. He sighed, unlocking it to check if the weather was at least mediocre to practice in. He sat up in his bed quickly, almost shocked to read the message he has received. He held a hand up to his mouth in surprise as he read the message. Usually, when Oikawa gave his phone number to random strangers they were thrown away almost instantaneously and he never heard from them. This was not the case.

Oikawa jotted down a reply as quickly as he could. He took this opportunity to try and schedule some kind of meet up because Oikawa absolutely hated not having plans during the weekend. 

[Tooru Oikawa:] "I wasn't expecting a reply from you, Mr. Kagami. This is Oikawa Tooru, it's a pleasure to officially meet you even if it is through text. I'm glad to receive a message from you. What are you up to?" 

Oikawa made sure to read over the message several times before actually pressing send. Last night, he was just messing around, he didn't really intend to be conversing with a stranger basically. However, the thought of someone actually taking the time to talk to him was comforting, albeit awkward but comforting nonetheless. 

Tooru was filled with a completely different attitude than before, he hopped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, connected to the hallway of his home. 

Kagami groaned aloud rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. He tossed and turned for a few minutes before making himself get up. Like every average teenager, he opened his eyes and checked his phone. He shifted to move out of the way of the sun which was creating a glare on his phone making him unable to see his notifications. He noticed beforehand that he received a message because a blue light will blink whenever he gets one. After unlocking his phone he was kinda surprised when the other replied, the message seemed like he was genuinely interested in communicating, this came as a surprised to him because usually ran as far away as possible when they approached him. His dark expression and rough unkept eyebrows left for a very unapproachable aura. He shouldn't be too quick to judge, because his male accompaniment yesterday seemed to have the same type of aura around him. So maybe Oikawa Tooru was used to the "cold" type. 

[Kagami Taiga:] "It's good to hear from you, I'm glad you made it home okay. I noticed from your tracksuit you live pretty far away, I wonder what has made you travel so far. I just woke up, the sun is a killer."

The air in his message was more comfortable than he was expecting, but he liked it all the same so he sent it off. He laid back down in bed and pulled the blanket back over his shoulders. He didn't have any plans today so he wondered why he was up so early, to begin with. 

Oikawa was in the middle of brushing his teeth when the message appeared on his phone. He read the words with haste while shoving a bristle tooth toothbrush into the corners of his mouth. He smiled against the wet plastic of his toothbrush then bit down on it to use his other hand to reply. 

[Oikawa Tooru:] "Just woke up huh? I will admit that I just woke up a little bit ago, but it's all the same. What made me travel so far? Well you see, I have this hobby where I like to try different restaurants with good ratings and reviews and I heard Magi Burger was pretty good. So I grabbed Iwa-chan and took the first train to Kanagawa Prefecture, which is all Tokyo anyway. You have any plans today?"

Tooru decided that he would end each message with a question if it was possible, he knew that was the best way to keep the conversation going was to purpose inquiries at random intervals in the conversation. The male ran a thin hand through the thick head on brown hair before washing out his toothbrush. He lifted the mouthwash that sat upon the countertop and unscrewed the top as quickly as he could. He tipped the bottle of blue liquid into his mouth and began to sloosh the liquid around swiftly. Once he felt the inevitably burning sensation he spits the liquid out and rinsed his mouth out with water. He scratched the back of his neck and pondered on whether or not he should take a shower. Before actually deciding his hand was already reaching for the knob beside the water faucet. Suddenly the sound of rushing water filled the bathroom and clouded any other noise. He flipped the switch upwards and the shower head sprayed trails of water into the tub. Tooru undressed out of the clothes he had fallen asleep in and threw them into the bathroom hamper. He took a deep breath and slid into the shower, forgetting to test it beforehand. Luckily, the water was warm and the tension in his shoulders washed away, and a feeling of ease filled him.

Kagami was in the kitchen when he received the message from Oikawa. He enjoyed the thorough explanation as to why he saw him at Magi Burger. He had an extremely difficult time understanding specific things if they aren't explained in detail. Then he will shut down and believe himself to be an idiot which will throw himself into a fit of rage. And there isn't a person on Earth who enjoys seeing Kagami Taiga angry.

He scoffed as he attempted to flip the eggs he had frying in the pan in front of him. The boy was sweating from the rising heat of the cooking food. He looked away for a moment to slide his phone into a more comfortable position in his hands.

[Kagami Taiga:] "Actually I don't have anything planned this weekend particularly, I usually practice for basketball or try to play with some guys from the neighborhood. Probably doesn't sound fun to you, but if it's not too much trouble for you. You're welcome to join."

"No strings attached."

If the message didn't shock Oikawa it shocked Kagami. Although, he had added no strings attached he honestly found it hard to believe that he himself invited someone to join him for practice. It's not that Kagami particularly cared who joined him during practice the male was perfectly content with practicing alone, it was the fact that he invited him that shocked him. And the way he was able to do it so casually. He would completely understand as to why the male would decline. They barely knew each other, actually, he expected it and the other hadn't even responded yet. 

Kagami successfully slides his eggs onto the plate that he previously laid out for him. It brought him great joy when the food that he prepares comes out the way he wanted it to. He turned around to check the time on the rice cooker. He smiled when he looked down and it eroded out a beeping noise signaling it was done. "Hot eggs and hot rice, right on time!" He grabbed a bowl out of a cabinet near the oven and popped open the rice cooker. He spooned out a heaping scoop of rice and planted it into his bowl. He grabbed his plate of eggs, his heaping bowl of rice and some salt and pepper shaker. With a swift movement, he dropped his phone into his pocket and headed towards his dining table. 

Oikawa Tooru pulled a long light blue towel off the hanging rack and patted down the areas of his body where water had accumulated he patted his face roughly and exhaled in relief. He noticed that in the corner of the bathroom, was being lit up rapidly which notified him that he had a message. The male moved to wrap the towel around his waist and step out of the shower. He moved to his phone eagerly to unlock it to read the message. Oikawa didn't blush often but when he was alone and allowed to be vulnerable he allowed himself to do so. He smiled at the fact that a complete stranger has offered to hang out with him this weekend. Considering, that he was completely free and was going to waste his time practicing anyway he might as well join Kagami. Even though they played different sports they could probably relate in some ways. 

[Oikawa Tooru:] "Actually, I would love to. I didn't make plans with anyone this weekend and I was going to wander around aimlessly until a knight in shining armor swooped me up from my tower and saved me. I guess that's you."

He laughed as he typed and sent off the message. He opened the door that conjoined his bedroom and bathroom and peered into it to make sure no one was there. It's not like it mattered because he was covered anyways. The male walked over to his dresser to pick out some undergarment to wear under whatever chosen outfit he would wear today. 

He sighed as he pulled a tee-shirt over his head after pulling up his pants. A weird feeling arose in his body and he sneezed aloud. A quiet "bless you" could be heard who Tooru assumed to be his mother. The voice was feminine after all. 

Tooru swept his phone into his hand and decided to scroll through some of his social media. He lifted his phone into the air, with a flick of his hand he turned on his camera and snapped a picture. He contemplated posting it and did so anyway. Oikawa always posted pictures after he took them. It was apart of being confident. Or at least pretending.

Kagami was finished with his breakfast, he scarfed it down so fast it left his stomach a little unsettled he patted against his abdomen that was packed with abs that he developed after years of playing basketball. He finally looked over at his phone which was blinking that same blue notification light. A smile played across his lips for some reason he wasn't entirely sure why, but it did. He opened the message and if he had, to be honest, he was a little a nervous about the Oikawa's response to him randomly inviting him to hang out with him. It's been a long while since he's just casually hung out with some that weren't Tatsuya. His fingers instinctively rubbed upon a metal necklace that had a ring around the end of it. The smoothness of the ring comforted him as he read Oikawa's message. 

"So he's down to hang out, cool." A blush spread across his face, "A kn-night and shining armor huh, Oikawa Tooru you're a strange one."

The male replied with as much confidence as he could muster, hopefully making Oikawa believe the facade he was putting on. 

[Kagami Taiga:] "It takes a lot of courage for a knight such as myself to save the damsel but it would be my pleasure." He felt utterly ridiculous while typing that but he had to admit it was sort fun. He sent off the message and decided to clean up the house a little bit. There was absolutely no reason to but if there was a possibility of another person visiting his home he wanted to make sure he was prepared. In that case, he figured he should probably go to the convenient store it would take Oikawa 3 hours to get here by bullet train so that should be more than enough time.

Oikawa sighed as he stepped down the stairway for the first time today to greet his family. His mother sits in the living room watching a program as Tooru walked by her to walk into the kitchen. He immediately headed towards the refrigerator where he would pour himself a glass a or milk, somewhat of a tradition for him. They say milk makes your bones strong and after Oikawa's accident, he didn't feel like hearing his mom pester him about it. He walked into the living room with his glass of milk in hand and walked to sit next to his mother on the couch. She greeted him with a simple "morning Tooru" as he sat down, without tearing her eyes away from the tv screen. "Morning.' He hummed in response taking a sip of his milk. "You have any plans today?" She questioned, assuming Tooru was just going to say the usual; that he was just gonna do a little practicing and maybe get some food. To her surprise, Tooru said the following."Well, I got invited to hang out with a friend in the Kanagawa prefecture. He plays basketball and we were just gonna hang out." His mother turned from her position to face her son, she lifted the tv remote and muted her show. Tooru was sure he was about to be scolded, but his mother had a grin on her face. "So it's a boy..." His mother cooed to which Tooru rolled his eyes. "It's not like that mom." He looked off, he recalled a time he and his mother had had a conversation about boys, which was strange because he was a boy, but none of that mattered. "That's what you said about Hajime..." Tooru's mother's grin grew wider as she teaser her son. "Mom, you're joking, right? Iwa-chan is just my friend." He stated bluntly, he felt a vibration come through the pocket in his pants.

He looked down at his phone and a huge smile spread across his face as he read Kagami's message. It's funny how he responded that way, Iwa-chan would have blown him off completely. Tooru's mother looked up quizzically. "Is that him?" Even though there was no way from her to see the phone Tooru tucked the phone into his chest anyway to find the screen. "What's his name?" She asked. "Kagami, Taiga." She nodded up and down as if she understood something that Tooru didn't. "Bring him over sometime for me to meet him." She said and then reached for the remote to unmute her show.

It was very evident that Tooru's mother trusted him, he had never done anything for him not to. Even if Tooru doesn't seem like such, he's quite responsible and tends to push himself harder than he needs to. He's hoping to just have a relaxing day with a friend, and not have to worry about anything else. He sighed when he pulled his phone back up into his eye view. 

[Oikawa Tooru: I will head there soon because the train ride is pretty long, it would probably be faster to fly, however, I don't know why people fly in the country. So I guess see you in 3 and a half hours. I'll text you when I'm at the train station so you can send me a meet-up place. Or your address ;-)"

Most would see this as a gutsy move but in reality, this was completely normal for Tooru. He enjoyed being a flirt.

The brunette pushed himself off the couch and headed back upstairs. He packed a small bag, a replacement for every article of clothing he had on, they were probably going to be in the blazing sun all day, practicing and working out and he would probably have to shower. He zipped up his bag with everything he needed. His feet hit the stairs a little harder this time because he was carrying more weight with him. He swept a jacket onto his shoulder and yelled "I'm off!" to his mother who replied with. "Have a good time!" 

The relationship he had with his mother was something to desire, and he appreciated that she tried to support him in everything.

Kagami cleared his throat and estimated the time it would take him to get here and how long it would take him to get through the grocery store. He didn't know if he should inform Tooru that he was going to make a run or not. It's not gonna take him 3 hours to get to through the store. Kagami set out of his apartment with his house keys in hand. 

[Kagami Taiga:] "I'm gonna head to the store to pick up some groceries, I will tell you when I get back home which should be before you get her. We can just meet up at my apartment no big deal." And with that, he sent it off and headed to the store.

"Long trip, short amount of money, but since I bought that train pass yesterday with Iwa-chan I don't have to spend anything. Lovely." He said as he swiped his pass, and headed to the waiting block. He didn't notice it immediately, but his body was shaking slighting with excitement.


	5. Inner Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So awkward tensions between the poly boys kek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took forever to update-the next chapter won't be any different. I'm not gonna lie I have no idea where this story is going but it's going to be great.

The boys didn't know how to interact with one another when alone, and it left for a pretty awkward situation.  
Iwaizumi pushed the key into the lock of his house. He was going to ask his signature line to Kyoutani asking him to come in but he didn't. The raven-haired male turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. The entrance to the house was lit up and Iwaizumi assumed that his mother left the lights on for him when he got home.  
He was 100% sure that she wasn't here, and that she may be gone for even longer than just this weekend. It didn't make a difference. The boys were already comfortable with one another.  
The first time Daichi had ever seen Iwaizumi was during a visit to the Aoba Johsai school.  
He was between houses at the time, and he was checking out the different schools in the area. He saw Iwaizumi standing next to someone taller than him who he's come to know now as Oikawa Tooru. They were walking around and Daichi found himself staring.  
He was easily caught by Iwaizumi who wasn't paying attention to Oikawa at the time.  
They locked eyes for a rather long time before Daichi finally looked away.  
It wasn't until ages later when Daichi settled into Karasuno that he watched Iwaizumi and Oikawa play a match when Karasuno was defeated by Date Tech. The team stayed to watch the other matches and that's when Daichi and Iwaizumi talked for the first time. Iwaizumi was formal with him, but also kinda brutish.

"I wanted looking forward to playing you guys." Daichi has said. He was he kicking his feet against the ground rather awkwardly, almost girly-ish. He was always like that around Iwaizumi. "Same." Iwaizumi said looking at Daichi with a glare. He was picking up on his mannerisms, while also admiring his frame.

"You guys play well. You'll get better." Was all he said before patting Daichi on the shoulder and stalking away.  
They kept strangely running into each other after that. Daichi would go down into the city with his family. Take a tour of Miyagi prefecture whenever they had free time.  
He would wander off by himself sometimes and he and Iwaizumi would catch up. Eventually, they exchanged phone numbers, so they could talk and chat whenever they wanted.  
They grew closer and closer but feelings and such didn't develop because they didn't know if they were truly into one another. So a lot of experimentation happened. They kissed a lot before they started dating because they wanted to see how it felt. If they liked it or if they didn't. It was always up in the air.  
A few times they got ahead of themselves, and the more that happens the more they realized that it was more than just a friendship.  
Things got extremely complicated when Kyoutani joined Seijou.  
Iwaizumi and Daichi's number one rule was to always be honest with each other.  
Kyoutani had only been practicing with Aoba Johsai for a short amount of time but Iwaizumi couldn't deny his attraction to him. The first thing he had to do was tell Daichi.  
And honestly, he was completely devastated. And Iwaizumi knew what would be his reaction. However, his feeling for Iwaizumi didn't change. He just felt hurt and betrayed. Although, Iwaizumi had never said anything to Kyoutani to give away his feelings. The blond professed his love to him. Suddenly, one day after practice. Kyou asked if he could talk to Iwaizumi.

"Iwaizumi-senpai I need to tell you something."  
Iwaizumi was expecting something about volleyball, so he wasn't worried he nodded his head at his words and urged him to continue.  
So he did.

"I've been with Aoba Johsai for a while now, and I've realized that I have major feelings for you. I understand that as a male, you may not be interested in me and that our relationship will probably never progress past senpai and kouhai." It wasn't visible in the slightest, but Kyoutani heart was racing and he bent his head down to hide his blush. The rough exterior was just an act some people would take him seriously. And it seemed that Iwaizumi did just that.  
He grabbed onto Kyou's shoulder and pulled him around the corner of the gym. To avoid ear-shot of anyone nearby, or watching.

"Ah, this is complicated." He said rubbing his face.  
Kyoutani was surprised by the reaction, he was expecting a flat out rejection.  
He was comfortable with who he was, and he had been completely understanding of other people's feelings towards him. But this was different.

"Uh, is there something wrong?" Was all he could think of to say.

"Well, you see. I'm currently in a relationship...uh with another guy." He felt like he needed to confirm the fact that he was comfortable with homosexuality.

"We've been together for a bit, and I've already told him that I started to develop feelings for you." He smiled at him then, but there was still hurt in his expression.  
Kyoutani looked pained for him, with him, but he enjoyed the fact that the feeling was mutual.

"That's good. You should be honest."

"Yeah, exactly, would you be willing to meet him, and maybe we could work something out?"  
The boys here were already creating a polyamorous set up before even knowing that that word existed. They were so open and understanding, especially Kyoutani who had faced so much rejection for simply being himself.

"I would love to." Was all he said in response. And Iwaizumi resisted the urge to hug him.

"Awesome."

Days later, everyone found out that they were going to face Aoba Johsai in a match, and Daichi thought not only would that be a perfect time for them to meet up, but a perfect time to show them their skill level with Kyou on the team.  
The dynamic was different. It wasn't just Iwaizumi and Oikawa back and forth, their formation flowed more now as a whole and Daichi thought it was utterly beautiful.  
Actually to Daichi's surprise, he thought Kyoutani was utterly beautiful.  
After the match, they met up in a secluded area.  
They stood in an awkward triangle. Iwaizumi greeted Daichi with a hug and forehead kiss, which made Daichi blush so he pushed him off.  
Kyoutani patiently waited until they were done.

"I'm Kyoutani Kentarou."

"Daichi Sawamura." They shook hands and Daichi automatically liked how smooth Kyou's hands were, even for a volleyball player.

"This is a very stressful situation," Daichi spoke first, he did usually since he was the captain.

"I've been with Iwaizumi for a little while, and it threw me off guard when he approached me with the fact that he had feelings for you," Daichi spoke, his voice almost cracked.

"I completely understand. I want you to understand that if you wish for me to back off I can. I don't want to break up what the two of you have."  
The intensity of the situation felt suffocating, but even then Kyoutani admired Daichi's physique the physical attraction was definitely there for both of them.

"I've given it a lot of thought and that's not what I want. I care about Iwaizumi too much to allow that to happen. To deny him a chance of happiness, just because I'm here."  
Daichi looked at Iwaizumi, and then at his hands.

"I looked something up, called polyamory."

"Ah yes, the ability to love and date more than one person at a time. Are you thinking about trying that with us?"  
Kyoutani spoke now, confidence riding in his voice with a subject he was now familiar with.

"Actually," Daichi kicked the ground. He avoided eye contact with both Iwaizumi and Kyou. Iwaizumi hasn't said a word this entire time, because he honestly can't think of anything to say.

"Would you mind attempting to date both, he and I?" Daichi looked up at Kyoutani then, and Iwaizumi looked at Daichi. Kyoutani smiled up at him. Which made Daichi relax.

"Of course." They both looked at Iwaizumi and he thought he would die.

"Oh God the both of you are going to kill me."

Iwaizumi's voice came out wearily but he had a smile nonetheless. And that was the beginning of their relationship. They all came walking in awkwardly, even with the length of their relationship they have never truly been alone, with such a large time gap. The idea made Daichi fluster immensely. Kyoutani shuffled in, and Iwaizumi shook off his jacket and hung it up in the hallway closet.

"You guys don't have to be so weird. Just make yourself at home." Iwaizumi locked the front door behind like he always did but the action made Kyoutani jump. Neither Daichi nor Iwaizumi noticed the motion, and Kyou was grateful for that fact.

"Well, I know we've been here before, but we've never been alone before. You have to admit it's kinda nerve-racking." Daichi was the first to speak, he usually was because he wasn't afraid to say what was on his mind.

A soft chuckle eroded for the deepness of Iwaizumi's throat and he walked over to Daichi and placed a soft dry kiss on his forehead. "You don't see Kyou freaking out do you-" as Iwaizumi was finishing his sentence he looked over and witnessed something he had never seen before. Kyoutani shaking, it was most noticeable in his hands as he held tightly onto his duffle bag, the whiteness of his knuckles evident around the straps.  
Daichi was the first responder, and Iwaizumi followed suit. They immediately sandwiched Kyoutani between them.

"Guys, I'm fine, it was just a minor thing...it just set in is all. And I, I'm really happy." Kyoutani mumbled with his lips squished against Daichi's chest. He could feel the rise and fall of Daichi's chest, and it calmed him. Even the loud fast thumping of his heart was comforting because he knew that it meant Daichi was just as nervous as he was.  
-

  
The boys spent no time unpacking, Daichi simply asked where he could put their bags and Iwaizumi took them and put them in his room. Kyoutani and Daichi were mumbling about something when Iwaizumi returned.

"...you think he'll ask to watch it again?" Daichi asked with a mumble.

"Well yeah it's his favorite movie and were like his favorite people, it's just bound to happen." Out of the corner of Kyou's eye, he noticed Iwaizumi approaching and he decided to drop the conversation and greet him with a smile.  
Iwaizumi's expression was soft, he loved being able to have his boys with him. At the same time nonetheless, if they weren't in school Iwaizumi would have already tried to convince Daichi to move down here with them, or even better in with him. It was a crazy thought, but Iwaizumi knew at this moment that's what he felt. He wanted to be able to see his smile every day and feel the warmth that he felt when he hugged him. His soft lips on his kiss, being able to see his smile each morning as the woke up together and many more things.  
Iwaizumi sighed.  
He knew what the previous conversation had been about Daichi and Kyoutani thinking that Iwa was going to make them watch Godzilla, again. Although, that's exactly what Iwaizumi had planned, and if you checked the DVD player you would notice the first movie was already in, but if they were tired of doing that he didn't want to subject them to that type of torture. The raven-haired male laid a hand on Daichi's back and planted a kiss against Kyou's temple.

"What do you guys wanna do tonight?" He asked with a wide smile on his face. Daichi and Kyou looked up at Iwa. A smile was pulling at their lips at the same time, they opened their mouths in unison to say.

"Godzilla." The word echoed through the room and Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile.  
-

  
Iwaizumi's couch was possibly the most comfortable thing they have ever laid on. Iwaizumi was sitting up on the couch with Daichi's head rested on his lap, and Kyoutani being the little spoon, pressed against Daichi's body. Iwaizumi rubbed his hand against Daichi's shoulder soothingly and the brunette resisted the urge to purr. Same with Kyou who had been getting amazing scalp scratches from Daichi, and wanted to shake his leg like a puppy. Daichi would occasionally move his hand down to trace a tiny circle around Kyou's side, and he would retaliate but rubbing his butt against Daichi's groin. The action made Daichi's hand shoots right back up to Kyou's head, and Iwaizumi was too caught up in the movie to notice the exchange.  
Godzilla glowed brightly and shot a huge laser through his mouth and Iwaizumi's jaw dropped as if he's never seen it before. He closed his mouth and swallowed thickly when Godzilla pushed through a large building. Kyou whimpered against his hand because he didn't want to be loud and disrupt Iwaizumi's little world. So Daichi ran his hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"What's up?" Daichi asked with concern in his voice.

"What if there were people in that building Godzilla just killed them all," Kyou said in barely a whisper, it was lucky that Daichi was so close that being able to hear him wasn't a problem at all.

"That's extremely possible but you have to remember, it's just a movie, so no one was hurt making it," Daichi reassured Kyoutani as much as possible, wiping the bottom of his eyes to make sure he wasn't crying. "You're cute when you worry about others..." Daichi whispered against his ear. Kyoutani pushed his elbow hard into Daichi's side, and Daichi howled with laughter while holding a hand to his ribcage.  
It wasn't until the credits started rolling that Iwaizumi acknowledged the fact that Daichi was holding his side.

"You okay Dai?" The concerned expression on his face made both of the boys' roar with laughter, the way that Iwa zoned out with he watched his favorite movies was hysterical to the two boys.

"What?" He asked, throwing his hands in the air with confusion.

Kyoutani was the first to move, he scooted off the couch with ease and planted a gentle kiss against the top of Iwaizumi's forehead.

"Nothing nerd." The blond mused as he walked towards the kitchen to cure his thirst. Iwaizumi was up after him, nearly causing Daichi to fall off the couch while he was resting upon his thighs. Iwaizumi chased after Kyou, after making sure that Daichi didn't fall headfirst into the floor. He grabbed Kyoutani by his hips and planted a kiss to the back of his neck. Kyoutani held in a whine, both of the boys knew how sensitive his skin was to gently touch, and they knew how to manipulate it to their liking.

"Do you need anything?" Kyoutani asked not without difficulty, Iwaizumi was breathing against his neck and it caused the hair to stand up and sent shivers down his spine.

"No, I just wanted to hold you close like Daichi was earlier." A smile made it was on his face, and he couldn't hold it in. Kyoutani turned into a puddle when it came to both of them, they were both bigger and stronger than him, and that was Kyou's weakness since middle school.  
He had mini crushes on school coaches just because they were big and strong, every time a coach would tell him to do something he would reply enthusiastically but then later blush about the way they used their strong commanding voice. Kyoutani's type must have never changed.

"I'm kinda thirsty," he squeaked. "Maybe you could let go of me so I could get something to drink." Iwaizumi chuckled against his lover as he gave him a gentle squeeze then released his hold. Kyoutani had leaned so much into the touch that when Iwa finally released him he almost tripped.

"You guys hungry?" Iwaizumi questioned. Daichi hummed an affirmative groan from the couch that he was physically and mentally sinking into. Iwaizumi looked over as the large male just mended with the exterior of the couch. He looked over at the clock on the wall, it wasn't late only about 9:30 at night, but Daichi did have morning and afternoon practice all week.  
Kyoutani was looking in a cabinet, reaching for a small glass cup.

"Are you gonna cook something for us?" Kyou closed the cabinet door and placed the cup on the counter by the refrigerator.

"Uh, do you want me to? because I can always leave and pick something up?"

"No!" Daichi and Kyoutani shouted in unison.

"Woah, what's the issue?"  
Daichi turned over on the couch and ignored the question. Kyoutani opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of orange juice that looked as if it was freshly squeezed. It came with a small note that read "To Iwa-chan, enjoy!" Kyoutani almost doubled over in laughter, but he held it back. He moved to rip the note off and shove it Iwaizumi's direction. Iwaizumi took the note, he looked at Kyoutani than the orange juice, and then crumbled the paper and threw it towards the trash can.  
Then Kyoutani laughed as he poured himself a glass of juice. The sound of his laughter filled Daichi and Iwaizumi hearts. It made the house warm.

"We don't want you to leave," Daichi mumbled from the couch. "We're here to spend time together, with you. It will dumb if you leave."  
Kyoutani nodded an affirmation and took a sip of his juice. He slid around the kitchen island to walk over to the couch, where Daichi was laying on his stomach.

"Are you sure the 2 of you just can't be alone?" Iwaizumi questioned.  
Kyoutani threw a knee over Daichi's frame pushing it into the couch cushions and sat on Daichi's back. Daichi visibly deflated and then relaxed breathing steadily.

"What you think Daichi and I will have all the fun without you?" Kyou asked rubbing his hand along the surface of his back. Daichi murmured slightly, it was unidentifiable as either a sigh of pleasure a word of protest.

"Not at all," Iwaizumi countered, but he started pulling out ingredients for food anyway.

"Iwaizumi you know I was always good at reading your inner thoughts."

"Oh? Even when I'm screaming at you on the court?"

"Yes even then," Daichi grumbled the more Kyoutani rubbed his hands against him, it was almost starting to feel too good, but Daichi didn't tell him to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy leave kudos, comment and subscribe to get an email when I update. Check out my Tumblr at thatlowkeyhipster


End file.
